xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Transcendent Machine Physiology
The power to use the abilities of a transcendent machine. Mechanical variation of Transcendent Physiology. Advanced power of Bionic Physiology. Also Called *Deus Est Machina Physiology *Divine Machine Physiology *Machine Deity/God Physiology *Robot Deity/God Physiology *Transcendent Cyborg/Mecha/Robot Physiology Capabilities User with this ability is or can able to become a machine, robot, or techno-organic being of incredible power, possessing a wide array of intelligence, abilities, and powers far beyond that of the average creature or machine. Applications *Absolute Condition *Absolute Force Manipulation *Cosmic Radiation Evolution Manipulation **Cosmic Energy Manipulation ***Cosmic Aura **Recreation **Remaking **Remolding **Uplifting *Fundamental Forces Manipulation **Electromagnetism Manipulation **Gravity Manipulation **Strong Force Manipulation **Weak Force Manipulation *Grand Design Construction **Decodification/Codification ***Formula Manifestation **Instilled Knowledge **Mind's Eye **Omniscience ***Cosmic Awareness **Solipsistic Manipulation * Meta Matter Manipulation **Antimatter Manipulation **Dark Matter Manipulation **Omni-Element Manipulation **Particle Manipulation *Omni-Physics Manipulation **Adaptive Energy **Reality Modding **Meta Space-Time Manipulation *Primordial Force Physiology **Foreign Material/Energy Manipulation ***Exotic Matter Manipulation ***Omniverse Manipulation ***Quantum Foam Manipulation **Selective Unity ***Astrology ***Science Manipulation ***Universal Force Manipulation *Science-Magic Ascendancy **Almighty Science **Meta-Concept Manipulation **Omni-Magic **System Manipulation **Transcendent Science *Technology Embodiment **High-Tech Exoskeleton **Imaginative Technomagic ***Technological Magic ***Technomagic **Mechanical Regeneration **Mechanical Constructs **Technological Constructs Associations *Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Bionic Physiology *High-Tech Symbiotic Exoskeleton *Technological Magic *Technomagic *Technorganic Physiology *Technomorphism *Transcendent Physiology *Transcendent Artificial Intelligence Physiology Limitations * Internal systems may be vulnerable. * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. Known Users See Also: Deus Est Machina. Gallery Primus.jpg|Primus (Transformers) is the creator-god of all Cybertronian life. Unicron.jpg|Unicron (Transformers) is considered to be the Cybertronian god of destruction whereas his brother, Primus, represents creation. Consortium.png|The Consortium (Generator Rex) in their new forms after being infused with the power of the Meta-Nanites. Asura The Destructor.png|After being infused with the power of the Mantra Reactor, Asura (Asura's Wrath) gained the power of Pride, Lust, Greed, Sloth, Vanity, Violence, Melancholy, and Wrath, allowing him transform into Asura The Destructor. Apocmessiahwar1.png|After exposure to the Celestial Ship, Apocalypse's (Marvel Comics) body became altered with mechanical modifications making him into an all powerful cyborg mutant. Amazo evolved.jpg |After traveling the universe, AMAZO (DC/JLU) transcended his own nanotechnology, becoming a nigh-omnipotent machine capable of overwhelming the Justice League. Brainiac New Earth 001.jpg|Brainiac (DC Comics) is a highly intelligent being capable of transferring his consciousness into powerful robotic/cyborg bodies that are able to do great damage to Superman. Brainiac planet .jpg|In the Batman Beyond timeline, Brainiac (DC Comics) was able to assimilate the entire Earth. Lexiac.jpg|When Lex luthor fused with Brainiac (DC/JLU) along with the Dark Heart, they were able to become single ultimate being with enough power to destroy the entire universe and rebuild it. The Anti-Monitor.png|The Anti-Monitor (DC Comics) is one of the most formidable and powerful beings in the known universe. Greatredips.jpg|After acquiring the Supra-Force Metal, Colonel Redips (Mega Man X: Command Mission) evolved into a godlike form, becoming Great Redips. Master Albert Model W.png|After fusing with Model W, Master Albert (Mega Man ZX Advent) became the "Ultimate Mega Man", possesing the abilities of all the other Mega Men models as well as his own. Omega Zero.png|Omega (Mega Man Zero 3) also known "the Devil Reploid" and "the Ultimate Reploid" is an incredibly dangerous and powerful Reploid created by Dr. Weil. 21-el-general-despierta_640.jpg|The General (Eon Kid) is a robot that possesses nearly unlimited powers that allow him to do virtually anything, even prevent all cosmic radiation entering the planets atmosphere. Devil Gundam.png|The Devil Gundam/Dark Gundam (Mobile Fighter G Gundam) is powerful Gundam originally built to aid mankind, but it malfunctioned and became a twisted menace becoming nearly unstoppable force with the power to devour an entire planet. Matrix H.png|Matrix (Valkyrie Crusade) is the transcendent mother of all machines. Ragnarok H.png|Ragnarok (Valkyrie Crusade) is a transcendent WMD machine able to defy and kill deities. Deus_Ex_Machina_H.png|Deus Ex Machina (Valkyrie Crusade) is a transcendent being who has the power to destroy the world completely if she wakes from her machine. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann.jpg|Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Gurren Lagann) is the most powerful mecha in the universe, spanning 10 million light years across with the power to rip holes in dimensions. Cyber-akuma.png|Cyber-Akuma (Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter) is a godlike techno-organic being thanks to a combination between Celestial technology provided by Apocalypse and the power of the Satsui no Hadou. Ultron-Sigma Reveal.png|With the power of the Infinity Stones, Ultron and Sigma merged into Ultron Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite); along with the abilities of the two fused entities, Ultron Sigma possesses the Infinity Stones of Space and Reality, granting him nigh-omnipotent power. Inside_out_bender.png|After being overclocked by Cubert Farnsworth, Bender (Futurama) gradually evolved into a godlike robot. Mekhane_the_broken_god_by_zhange000.jpg|MEKHANE (SCP Foundation), also known as the Broken God, is the God of Machines and the supreme giver of order in the multiverse. Android 17 SSB Barrier.jpg|Through training, Android 17 (Dragon Ball Super) has become much stronger, able to block attacks from Super Saiyan Blue Goku and fight him on even footing. Sigma-3.png|By draining the power of entire worlds with the Unity Engines, Sigma (Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Unite) gained enough power to effortlessly hold his own against both Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man at the same time. Cyborg One Million.jpg|After fully merging with his Mother Box, Victor Stone/Cyborg (DC Comics) became a conduit for the entire multiverse, allowing him to draw on its vast energies to make himself more powerful. Metaloverlordtakeoff.png|Copying the data of Teams Sonic, Dark, Rose, and Chaotix, and of Chaos, and merging with portions of Eggman's Egg Fleet, Metal Sonic (Sonic Heroes) became Metal Overlord, a machine so powerful that it took the combined efforts of Super Sonic, Super Tails, and Super Knuckles to defeat him. VLD Voltron.png|Made from a trans-reality comet, Voltron (Voltron: Legendary Defender) is the most powerful super robot in the known universe and has immense strength, speed, durability, and wide array of weapons and abilities that allow it defeat entire fleets and other powerful mechs. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Almighty Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Divine Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries